


Best In Me

by cazmalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Malfoy Family, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the hottest singers on the moment, Draco Malfoy prepares to get ready to go on stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics belong to Blue.

Draco Malfoy leant back and closed his eyes…

Actually, Draco Malfoy wasn't even his real name anymore, although no one, except a few select people knew, that, in all actuality, Draco's surname was that of some one who had been, for many years, considered his enemy.

Somewhere between their fourth and fifth years, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy discovered they had feelings… for each other. They immediately did the obvious thing, and went into denial. However this stage only lasted as few weeks, and they eventually began to accept that maybe this wasn't something they were meant to change, maybe this was how things were meant to be.

Anyhow, they both decided to 'give it a shot' as Harry so eloquently put it. Halfway through their sixth year at Hogwarts they had their first date with each other. To their surprise, they both enjoyed it and didn't waste anytime in having a second - 12 hours as a matter of fact - and then a third, fourth etc. etc. Of course all of this was going on behind peoples backs, not a single soul knew, except theirs of course.

The relationship steadily deepened and so did their understanding of each other. Neither of them thought it would last as long as that, but somehow it did. Many nights were spent hugging, kissing and talking. They both came to an agreement not to go any further until both were ready, and sure that what they had was real and not just lust.

They barely saw each other during the summer, due to the fact that Harry's Aunt and Uncle wouldn't let him have any visitors and Harry didn't fancy staying at Malfoy Manor. The only time they got to spend time together was in the last few days of the holiday, when, both Harry and Draco were staying at The Leaky Cauldron.

At school no one seemed to notice when Harry disappeared in the middle of the night to visit Draco, or when he turned up to breakfast the next morning looking like death warmed up. But, what was not so hard to miss was the fact that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy suddenly started getting along with each other, they no longer bickered in the corridors and dueled at midnight. Draco even stopped insulting Ron and stopped calling Hermione a Mudblood.

They managed to persuade every one that they were just friends. They told every one that since it was their last year at Hogwarts, they decided it was time to put all the childish behavior aside and get along with each other. Eventually, Hermione and Ron started to become friendlier with Draco and only then did they realize that maybe he wasn't the evil Slytherin and cold hearted bastard everyone thought he was.

A month before Christmas in their final year, Harry asked Ron and Hermione what they thought about same sex relationships, they told him that they supported him and Draco. Needless to say this shocked Harry, how had they known that was what he had been going to tell them next?

They explained to him that they weren't his best friends for nothing. Of course they had noticed the looks that they sent in each other's direction when they thought nobody was looking, and how could they have not noticed, when Harry snuck out of his dormitory nearly every night.

Then another shock for them came on Christmas morning, Draco woke up to find Harry sat on the end of his bed watching him sleep. Draco sat up and was just about to wish Harry a merry Christmas, when Harry put a small ring box in Draco's hand.

Draco smiled as he remembered how Harry had proposed to him. It had been about five o'clock in the morning, and he had gotten down on one knee and asked him to marry him. Harry always was one for the romance, candlelit dinners, fine wine and roses.

'God, I miss him so much.' Draco thought to himself as the car he was in pulled into the parking lot.

Draco had always liked to surprise people, so just after they got married in small ceremony, and had been on their honeymoon, which was paid for his Draco's parents.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy hadn't been overly thrilled with their only sons choice in partners, but when Draco forced his parents and Harry to spend time alone in a room together (no wands allowed of course), they had finally realized just how much their son meant to The-Boy-Who-Lived, and how much he cared about Draco. It took a while, but eventually, they gave them their blessings.

Draco sent a demo tape of a song he had written to a record company, purely to see the reaction he would get from them. The company immediately snatched him up and gave him a contract for a year. Although, this contract soon got extended, when Draco reached number one with a song he co-wrote with Eric Foster-White. He even went so far as to do a duet with a Muggle pop singer who goes by the name of Britney Spears on the track - I will still love you. (Something he vowed to Harry that he would never do again.) The track was featured on his debut album, Draco, which was released over five years ago and was also a number one.

That would explain why Draco was currently sat in hair and make-up, an hour before he was due on the stage of his fifth sold out tour. Sheffield arena being his last stop, on the tour that had kept him away from his home and family for nearly three months.

Three hours later the show was drawing to a close, but Draco still had a surprise up his sleeve.

The screaming of the fans was almost unbearable but Draco loved it, "I'm going to leave you with a sneak preview of my next single, Best In Me, which is out next month!" Draco shouted down the microphone.

The music started and the crowd got a little bit quieter as a slow ballad started playing, and Draco started singing, in that incredibly sexy voice that he was world famous for.

_From the moment I met you I just knew you'd be mine._

_You touched my hand and I knew that this was gonna be our time._

_I don't ever want to lose this feeling,_

_I don't wanna spend a moment apart._

_'Cos you bring out the best in me, like no one else can do._

_That why I'm by your side, and that's why I love you._

_Every day that I'm here with you, I know that it feels right._

_And I've just got to be near you everyday and every night._

_And you know that we belong together,_

_It just had to be you and me._

_'Cos you bring out the best in me, like no one else can do._

_That why I'm by your side, and that's why I love you._

_And you know that we belong together,_

_It just had to be you and me._

_'Cos you bring out the best in me, like no one else can do._

_That why I'm by your side._

_'Cos you bring out the best in me, like no one else can do._

_That why I'm by your side, and that's why I love you._

_'Cos you bring out the best in me, like no one else can do._

_That why I'm by your side, and that's why I love you._

The whole stadium erupted in cheers, as Draco finished the song and made his way back stage and back to his dressing room. Ten minutes later a knock on his door was heard and Harry stuck his head through the door. He came in, followed by Draco's mother and father and three-year-old, Angel Potter, who was asleep in her grandfather's arms.

Draco smiled, as he remembered how irritable Harry had been when the potion he took made him pregnant.

"Hey," Draco whispered, holding his arms out to take his daughter off his father. "How's my little Angel?" he asked, kissing the top of her head.

"She fell asleep about ten minutes ago," Harry replied, kissing Draco lightly on the lips.

Draco smiled and looked down at her, when he felt her stir, "Hey, sweetie!" he said softly.

Her eyelids flickered open, revealing a pair of sleepy blue eyes, "Daddy!" she cried, hugging him tighter.

"What did you think of the show, Angel?"

"It was brill – brill – really, really good!" she said, giving up on attempting to say 'brilliant'. Draco chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose, "Thank you, sweetie."

"Guess what Granddaddy bought -?" she started to ask, but she never managed to finish her sentence because she fell asleep in her father's arms again.

Draco smiled and set her down gently on the couch, "What did you buy her?" he asked curiously turning to look at his own father, who was currently looking both guilty and embarrassed.

"Nothing," he muttered looking away from them, making both Narcissa and Harry snort with suppressed laughter.

"She wanted to know what the large crowd of people was doing," Narcissa explained. "So he took her over to where people were buying your merchandise. She got really excited when she saw all the things with you on, and begged him to get her something."

"She is now the proud owner of a Draco Malfoy t-shirt, foam finger, poster, and program," Harry said.

"Don't forget the signed photo," Narcissa added.

Draco couldn't say anything because he was laughing too much, while his father was just glaring heatedly at them.


	2. Merchandise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set during 'The Best of Me'.

The concert was due to start in two hours, but Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy weren't too concerned with being in the stadium and having to sit through the three or four support acts, which were scheduled to perform before the main act.

No, at the moment, they were too concerned with their granddaughter and her father, to think about silly little things like that.

"Daddy!" a young girls voice could be heard complaining. "Put me down!" she commanded bossily. Showing that, even at age three, she was a Malfoy through and through.

"No," Harry Potter replied, shifting his daughters weight from one hip to another. "You can't be put down."

Lucius shook his head at his granddaughter's behaviour, and at Harry's way of handling her.

"Granddaddy!" she cried shrilly.

"Yes, sweetie?" he asked, looking down in to her blue eyes.

"Daddy said I can't be put down," she tattled on him.

Lucius held his arms out, and the little girl allowed herself to be transferred from parent, to grandparent. Harry sighed quietly and smiled at Lucius in thanks, as the elder Wizard settled her, so she was resting comfortably on his own hip. Against his will, Lucius felt a smile spread across his own face in return.

Lucius still didn't like the boy, for that's what he still was in Lucius' opinion. He didn't like Harry's 'happy-go-lucky' attitude to everything. Not everything in life was brilliant, and, Harry, of all people, should know that. Yet, he still refused to see the glass as half empty. Narcissa, on the other hand, liked Harry, and his attitude to life.

Lucius only put up with the Boy-Who-Lived for two reasons. Number one, he made his son happy; and, number two, they had produced the most beautiful child in the world.

"Angel," Lucius addressed the little blonde girl. "You can't be put down," he said.

"But-," she tried to protest, but her grandfather put a finger to her lips, silencing her.

"If I put you down, you might get lost in that crowd," he said, pointing towards a nearby throng of people. "Or, a bad person might take you away from us."

The little girl, Angel, squealed in terror, and wrapped her arms tighter around Lucius' neck.

"But, if you let me, daddy, or grandma, carry you, you'll stay safe."

Angel nodded her head and looked around, her eyes full of fear, and her arms still clutched around Lucius' neck.

"Granddaddy?" she asked.

"Yes, Angel?"

"What are all those people doing?" she said, pointing towards the people Lucius' had mentioned earlier.

"I don't know," Lucius replied. "Shall we go have a look?"

Angel nodded vigorously, and Lucius made his way through the crowd to the front, followed by Narcissa and Harry, who were talking about what the concert should be like.

As soon as they got to the front, she squealed again, but this time it was with delight. "Look, Granddaddy!" she exclaimed, pointing at all the merchandise.

"I know, sweetie," Lucius replied, looking at the display's that were behind the counter.

"Will you buy me some?" she asked, looking up at him with a pout.

Lucius tried to resist the sad puppy dog look in her eyes, but she knew plain well, that he could never say no to her when she wanted something. That was the bright side of being his only Grandchild. "Fine," he sighed, reaching in to the pocket of the Muggle jeans that Narcissa had forced him to wear. "What do you want?" he asked, putting her down, so she was sat on the counter, which enabled her to be able to see better.

"One of those," she said, pointing to a black t-shirt with a celebrity's face and name on.

"Can I help you?" a large man asked him.

"Can she have one of those?" Lucius asked, pointing to the correct t-shirt. The man nodded, and turned around to get one for her.

"Granddaddy?" Angel asked again, tugging on his sleeve. "Can I have one of those, too?"

Lucius sighed; he should have known that just one thing wouldn't be enough for the blonde girl. "I suppose," he said, just as the man came back, putting the shirt into a white carrier bag.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"A hand!" Angel shouted indicating to the item that she meant.

"Can she have a foam finger, too?"

The man nodded and turned around to get the aforementioned item, when Angel cried, "A poster."

The man turned around and looked at Lucius, silently asking him if he should collect a poster for her as well. Lucius nodded his head, and the man returned a few seconds late, putting a large rolled up poster in the bag. "Anything else?" he asked again.

"N-," Lucius started to say, but that was when Angel noticed the signed photos that were currently residing underneath the see-through counter she was sat on, "Daddy!" she cried, pointing to the pictures. "I want a photo of daddy!" she added.

"Fine, Angel," Lucius replied, and indicated that the man should get her a picture.

The man reached down to get a picture and put it in the carrier bag, but he paused mid-movement. "Is her name Angel?" he asked Lucius, pointing towards the little girl.

Lucius looked shocked, but nodded his head, and Angel copied his movements, "Yeah," he replied warily.

"He," the man explained, pointing to one of the large posters, "stopped by before the doors opened, and dropped something off for someone named, Angel Potter."

"That's me," Angel cried excitedly.

The man nodded, and excused himself for a moment, before reappearing with a package wrapped in silver and gold wrapping paper. He handed it to the little girl, who immediately tore into it excited at the prospect at getting a present.

She gasped when she pulled back the paper, and saw a pair of beautiful pretend Angel wings, the fake white feathers glistening in the lighting.

There was also a little card on top of them, Lucius picked it up and read it out loud for her.

" 'My dearest Angel, this is the last show of the tour. After this I'll be at home all the time. I'm counting the seconds until the show is over and I see you again. I hope you like the wings; Angel wings for my little Angel. Enjoy the show, darling. Love from, Daddy.'" he said.

Angel looked up at him, "Are they from daddy?" she said, looking down at the wings in her hands.

Lucius nodded, and she grinned broadly as she hugged them to her chest.

"What are they?" Narcissa asked, as her and Harry approached them, both of them wondering what was taking so long.

"Look," her granddaughter replied, holding out the wings. "Daddy gave me them," she added.

Harry rolled his eyes and took the wings off his daughter, "Yup," he said. "They're definitely from him," Harry turned the wings around so Lucius and Narcissa could see the back of them. "Only he would send _her_ wings with _his_ name on them," he added, indicating to the pale pink writing that read _'Draco Malfoy, Angel tour 2003'_.

Both Lucius and Narcissa nodded. That was, indeed, very much like their son and Harry's husband.

Lucius paid the man for the goods, and they all made their way into the stadium, just as the last support act finished their song, ready for the main act to begin.

A certain singer named Draco Malfoy.


	3. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A companion to 'The Best In Me'.

The Interview

_Words by_ **_Rita Skeeter_ ** _Photos by_ **_Colin Creevey_ **

 

 

**_The blond bombshell doesn't seem too happy about having to pose for more pictures than usual, but, unlike most known celebrities, he takes it all in his stride. He smiles and poses this way and that, before throwing himself down in one of the comfiest chairs in the room._ **

**_He grins at me, indicating for me to start recording (which I do), and I clear my throat slightly, preparing to begin what could quite possibly be the most revealing interview to date, with the one and only, Draco Malfoy._ **

 

**_Hello, Draco._ **

_Good afternoon_

 

**Rumour has it that you're thinking about leaving the music industry for good. Is there any truth in these rumours, or are they merely fiction?**

_They're kind of true. I went through a really bad patch in my life, and it got to the point, where I didn't want to get out of bed in the morning to go and record, or practice for my tour. Which is really bad in my opinion._

 

**_What made you change your mind then?_ **

_My family._

 

**_So you're very close then?_ **

_Yeah, we didn't use to be this close, though. I think the birth of my daughter helped bring us together more._

 

**_Daughter? I didn't realise you had a child._ **

_Well, I've kept quiet about it in the past, and kept her out of the limelight, for the one reason. I didn't want anything written about her in the local tabloids, saving she's my illicit love child, or some kind of rubbish like that._

 

**_Can you tell us anything about her?_ **

_I suppose, a little bit. She's three years old; got my hair colour; and, my temper. But she has bright green eyes and tanned skin._

 

**_Takes after her mother in that respect then?_ **

_You could say that, yeah._

 

**_Tell us a bit about what your new sound is like._ **

_Erm, well, it's changed a lot since when I started out five years ago. Back then my sound was squeaky-clean pop, but I'm growing older, I won't say maturing, and my sound has to change as well._

 

**_So we can expect a little bit of change from your usual sound?_ **

_Definitely. 'Best In Me' is the only song that has remnants of my old sound left in it._

 

**_'Best In Me' was your last single, was it written for a specific person?_ **

_Yes. I wrote it about five years ago, it was just before I started in this industry.  That song is definitely for my partner._

 

**_Have you changed a lot since you were in school?_ **

_I wouldn't say I've changed a lot, I'd say that I'd more or less changed completely._

 

**_What do you mean?_ **

_Well, I went to a boarding school from eleven to eighteen, so there wasn't much to do. Especially not for an eleven year old, who got bored very, very easily. It didn't take long for me to find other means of entertainment._

 

**_Meaning?_ **

_I was a bully - a fully certified bully. My family has always been rich and powerful, and when I was younger I thought that meant that I could do what ever I wanted to every one and any one who got on my nerves. There was one group that I teased and tormented constantly. It was like the saying, 'If a boy teases you, it shows he likes you. The harder he pulls your pigtails, the more he likes you'. I never realised that one day I would end up falling in love, and marrying, one of the 'famous three'._

 

**_Do you regret doing those things now?_ **

_I wouldn't say that I regret them. I'm not proud of what I was like, but I'm not ashamed of doing those things either._

 

**_What do you mean?_ **

_The people I used to pick on fought back, and hard. They taunted me; made comments about my home life and friends, and about one certain incident that makes me still shudder when I think about it. So if they hadn't have fought back, I wouldn't have learnt how to shut their hurtful words out until later in my life. They helped me cut out bad comments made by other people in the music industry, which, eventually, due to everything that's been said about me over the years, would have destroyed me._

 

**_What was the incident?_ **

_I'd rather not say. It was too embarrassing. But I will say it involved the new teacher, a ferret and me._

 

**_Interesting combination. How was the tour?_ **

_It was fantastic. The first couple of shows were, basically, there so that I could get settled back into the routine of performing live again. But I had loads of fun, and so did the fans, and to me that's what's important._

 

**_Were the shows all live?_ **

_Yeah they were, my band played every song, and they were at every show. I don't believe in miming along to my songs. The fans had paid money to hear me sing and watch me perform. Not mime along to a recording of my songs._

 

**_Did any of your family attend any concerts?_ **

_The last show of the tour was in Sheffield. And they were all there. I would have really liked them to come to all my shows, because I really miss them. But Angel's only three, so I didn't think it would be fair to drag a three year old all around Britain._

 

**_So the tour was named after your daughter then?_ **

_That's right._

 

**_What's next on your agenda?_ **

_I've just taken a few weeks off to spend time with Angel, to make up for the past three months, but now, I'm back and ready to go again. We filmed my new video just before I took a break, and that's getting a really good response, so basically, I'm just running around doing various bits of promotional work ready for the release of the single next month._

 

**_Well thank you very much, Draco. It's been a pleasure interviewing you._ **

_Thank you._

 

**_Draco Malfoy's new video 'Cherish This Love' is currently available on the Box (selection number 195), as is due out Sept 22nd._ **

*~*~*~*

"You are the biggest liar, you know?"

I rolled over in our large four poster bed, so that I could look at Harry, "What?"

"The magazine just sent you a copy before it was distributed," he replied handing me the magazine that had me on the front cover, courtesy of Colin Creevey. Who would have guessed that the person, who practically stalked Harry when we were in school, would end up working for a Muggle magazine, and having to photograph me, of all people?

"Why am I a liar?" I asked, flipping open the magazine and turning to the interview that I had done a while ago.

"You never pulled my pigtails," Harry replied.

"That's cause, no matter how many times I ask, you won't wear your hair like that," I replied, distractedly, looking at the pictures on the double page spread. They were really good pictures. I'm not the type of person who sits around looking at pictures of them all day. But even I had to admit; these were pretty good, even for Creevey, who I never really liked.

"It's not long enough," Harry retorted.

"It is," I replied, putting the magazine down on the bed. "Look," I added, grabbing small handfuls of his hair and holding them together in little bunches at the top of his head.

"Ow, Draco, stop pulling my hair."

I rolled my eyes, and let go of his hair, but didn't lower my hands; I let them rest of his shoulders, "Stop being such a baby."

"I'm not a baby, I just mnmph-," he didn't have chance to finish what he was saying as I quickly placed my lips over his. After almost six years of marriage, and another two before that of dating, I have finally figured out what shuts him up more effectively than anything else. Kissing him.

"I hate it when you do that," he said, as we broke apart.

"No you don't," I replied, smirking and kissing him again.

"Okay. Maybe. I. Don't. Hate. It," he moaned as I dragged my tongue slowly across his lower lip, before prising them open with my tongue, and pushing it inside.

He put a hand flat on my chest, and gently pushed me over slightly, so that I was lying flat on my back, with his body pressed flush against my own. I could feel he was enjoying our little good-morning kiss, just as much as I was, and ground my hips against his, making his moan deeply. He pulled back sharply, gasping for air, "We can't do this now," he said, as he took large breaths.

"Angel's asleep," I replied, reaching up and pulling him back down, and kissing him roughly, my left hand getting tangled in his hair, and my right hand working it's way inside his boxers.

"No," he said, sitting up again. "You have to go to work."

Shit! He sure knows how to ruin the mood. "Harry," I whined, pouting at him. "Please, I want to have sex!" I added, fluttering my eyelashes at him.

Harry shook his head, "There isn't time," he said. "You have to get up and go to work."

"Harry," I whined again, pouting even harder.

He sighed, "Fine. I suppose you have time to do something," he added, leaning back down and kissing me.

Just as I was starting to get into the kiss, he broke contact and slowly began kissing and biting his way down my neck and chest. Slowly he pulled down my boxer shorts, so slowly that I felt like screaming, I wanted to feel him immediately, so I lifted my hips impatiently, both helping him take the clothes off and indicating to him what I wanted him to do.

"You want me, do you?" he asked, smirking at me. How dare he? He's using my own smirk against me, that's not fair.

I couldn't find the words to reply, so I just half-growled, half-moaned, at him and lifted my hips again for empathise.

"I suppose I could do something to help you get rid of that," he replied, pointing towards my crotch, where 'Draco-junior' was stood completely at attention.

I nodded my head vigorously, and moaned in delight as I felt his hot mouth engulf me.

The next few minutes are all a blur, all I know is that it took all of my will power not to scream in ecstasy as I came in Harry's perfect mouth.

Don't get me wrong, I love Angel, but sometimes, having kids is a real pain, especially when you want to pin your gorgeous husband to the bed and made love to him until he screams your name for the entire world to hear.

I fell back on the pillows, breathing deeply, and Harry sat up, licking a few drops of stray cum off his lips. "Enjoy that?" he asked.

I nodded my head, and pulled him into a kiss, tasting myself in his mouth, before pushing him on to the bed, and moving further down his body, after all, I had to repay the favour, didn't I?


End file.
